Hetalia One-Shots
by moogoesthewhale
Summary: Just a bunch of Hetalia one shots that I will write. Countryxcountry, countryxreader,OCxcountry, and OCxreader will be written. Requests will be taken :) I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.
1. DenNor Piece of Cake

**So... this is from an idea my friend and I rped on kik... and I really liked the idea... but I'm going to change some things from it... that's all.**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Norway was lounging lazily on the couch, when he felt the sudden urge to eat cake. So he got up and walked to the kitchen and took out a cake that he had in his fridge and cut out a slice, placing it on a plate and grabbing a fork before going back to the living room to eat it in peace. At least, until a certain Dane walked in and disturbed it.

Denmark walked up to Norway's door and started knocking on it- or at least, his version of knocking, which was banging on the door with his fist until Norway opened the door.

Norway sighed and stood up, carrying his plate with him as he unlocked the door and sat back down to see how long it would take for the Dane to realize that the door was unlocked.

'_One... two... three... four... five..._' Norway counts silently in his head, smirking slightly as he takes a bite out of his cake. He gets to fifteen before the banging stops and the doorknob twists and the door opens, a very loud and annoying Dane walking in.

"Hey Norge! I came by to say hi! Wow. I am such a good poet." He says, laughing and plopping himself down on the couch next to Norway. "So what's- is that cake?" He asks, pointing to the small slice of the cake on the plate in Norway's hands.

Norway rolls his eyes at Denmark. "What do you think it is?" He asked, taking another bite out of the cake. Denmark pouts and gives Norway puppy dog eyes.

"Can I have some Norge? Pretty please?" He asked, folding his hands to make it look like he was begging. Norway sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"If you want some the cake is in the fridge." He told him, turning away in an attempt to ignore him.

"But Norge it won't be the same as sharing with you." Denmark complained, making Norway blush lightly.

"What are you talking about idiot? It's cake. The only difference is that if we share- which we aren't going to- you'll get less cake." He said, rolling his eyes at the Dane.

"But Noorrgeee..." He whined, giving him puppy dog eyes in an attempt to receive cake. He was promptly ignored as Norway continued eating his cake, which was rapidly growing smaller, and unless Denmark did something, he wouldn't be able to share a cake with Norway. Just then, an idea popped into that supposedly brainless head of his.

He waited until Norway had taken a bite of cake before gently grabbing his chin and turning it so that they were facing each other before pressing his lips against Norway's. Said Norwegian gasped in surprise, which Denmark used to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into Norway's mouth, exploring around until he found the piece of cake Norway had yet to swallow and slipped it from Norway's mouth into his and pulled back, chewing on the cake happily as Norway's blushed a deep red and glared at Denmark. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, then opened it again, repeating the process for a few minutes.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" He asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Denmark just grinned at him and laughed.

"You should see your face right now Norge. It's all red and stuff! Anyway that cake was good." He said before smirking and leaning closer. "Although I think that's because I had to kiss you to get it." He said, leaning back and laughing loudly at the Norwegian's deepening blush. Norway glared and hit the back of his head before dropping his gaze to his near empty plate.

"I-idiot." He muttered, pushing the cake around and glaring at it, as if it was the cause of his problems, which it kind of was. Denmark noticed that Norway wasn't hitting him or trying to kick him out and turned to face him, finding him with a frown (not that that wasn't normal) and a blush on his cheeks. He smiled even more and poked Norway's cheek.

"Hey Norge, you're blushing." He said, smiling as he repeatedly poked Norway's cheek. Norway eventually got exasperated and pulled on his tie, successfully choking him.

"Shut up. No I'm not." He said, glaring at Denmark, who was slowly turning blue from choking until Norway eventually let go, letting him breathe again.

"That's not _*gasp*_ nice Norge." He said, gasping for air in between. Norway rolled his eyes. "Especially after I _*gasp*_ kiss you." He said, smirking slightly at the blush that decided to make a reappearance on Norway's face. Denmark smirked and poked Norway's cheek. "Hey Norge, you liked that kiss didn't you?" He asked, smirking at the blushing Norwegian.

"W-why would I like kissing a moron like you?" Norway answered, stuttering slightly but still keeping his voice monotonous.

"Well... probably because I'm hot and sexy." Denmark answered, laughing as he stretched his legs and rested his feet on Norway's coffee table. Norway rolled his eyes and smacked Denmark's feet off the coffee table.

"You're not sexy in any way, and unless you're sweating like a pig then you're not hot either." He said glaring at Denmark, who just clutched his heart in mock pain.

"Ouch Nor. That hurts. Right here." He said, pointing to his chest, pouting slightly. "Will you kiss it better?" He asked, looking up at Norway with big, bright blue eyes, making Norway blush even more.

"N-no." He said, averting his gaze from Denmark and staring at the plate in his hands. Denmark frowned at Norway. Usually Norway would have already smacked him and kicked him out. This wasn't normal behaviour for the Norwegian. He watched him with concerned look.

"Hey Norge? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to look into his friend's eyes.

"Yeah." Norway said, a faint blush still visible on his usually pale cheeks. Denmark smirked slightly but then realized that was unusual too. Norway doesn't blush. At all. Denmark started forming a theory in his head then decided to test it out.

"Hey Norge~! I love yooouuu." He said, giving him a goofy smile. Norway blushed even more and turned to stare at Denmark in surprise.

"W-what?!" He asked, his eyes wide and his face actually conveying emotion for once. Denmark smiled wider and wrapped his arms around Norway, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

"I looooooove yooouuuu." He said, smiling up at Norway, who looked conflicted, for a reason Denmark couldn't fathom.

"Y-you do?" Norway asked, sounding surprised. Denmark smiled and nodded, pulling Norway closer and nuzzling into his neck. Him loving Norway wasn't a lie. Everyone but Norway knew how Denmark felt about said Norwegian. He was just hoping that Norway wouldn't hurt him too bad for confessing his feelings.

"O-oh." Norway said, relaxing slightly in Denmark's arms and hid his face in Denmark's shoulder ."Um... I love you too." He mumbled into the Dane's shoulder.

"What was that?" Denmark asked, gently stroking Norway's hair, happy yet slightly confused that he still hadn't been pushed away.

"N-nothing." Norway said, pulling back and looking off to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Denmark, who was frowning.

"No tell me." He insisted, cupping Norway's chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I-I said... I said I love you." He blurted out quickly, blushing deeply and looking away. Denmark's hand dropped as he stared at the Norwegian in shock. '_Did he just say that he...?_' Denmark thought, unable to make an organized thought.

"Y-you... w-what?" He asked, staring at Norway, his mind still not comprehending what Norway had just told him. Norway sighed, and shook his head.

"N-nothing. Just leave." He said, feeling embarrassed and wanting to be alone so he could gather what remained of his pride for the next time he would have to face Denmark. Unfortunately, said country wouldn't have any of that.

"But Norge. Do you really love me?" He asked, looking at him with big eyes. Norway looked down at him, navy blue orbs meeting sky blue ones. He blushed even more but gave a small nod, confirming what he had said a minute ago. Denmark's face broke out in a wide grin, and he hugged Norway tightly, smiling like an idiot.

"H-hey! Let me go." Norway said, squirming around and trying to get out of Denmark hug.

"Nope. Not happening." He said, nuzzling his nose into Norway's hair. After a few more seconds of struggling, Norway sighed and relaxed in Denmark's arms, eventually wrapping his own arms around the Dane's neck.

"Idiot." He muttered, glaring slightly at the taller blonde. Denmark smiled and pulled back slightly, looking at Norway lovingly, then gently pressed his lips to the Norwegian's, moving his hand to cup Norway's cheek and move him closer. Norway blushed lightly but kissed back, which made Denmark happy that the chances of him getting hurt was getting smaller and smaller. After a few seconds he pulled back and rested his forehead against Norway's, smiling and gently running his hand over Norway's cheek.

"_Jeg elsker dig._" He whispered, smiling sweetly at Norway, who blushed deeper but, surprisingly, smiled back.

"_Jeg elsker deg ogsä._" He whispered back, making Denmark smile. He had many plans on getting Norway to love him, but this wasn't one of them, but it turned out that getting Norway to love him was a piece of cake.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**So that was my first actual one-shot. What do you think? Please comment and vote and don't forget to request!**

**I'm going to guess that all of you duckies are smart enough to have either guessed or knew that "Jeg elsker dig" means I love you in Danish and "Jeg elsker deg ogsä" means I love you too in Norwegian. Cuz y'all are smart duckies.**


	2. HongIce Best Friends Now

**Just to clear up any confusion: **

**Leon- Hong Kong **

**Emil- Iceland **

**Lukas- Norway **

**Mathias- Denmark **

**Tino- Finland **

**Berwald- Sweden**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Emil wasn't very happy. It was his first day of high school and he wasn't very excited to be a freshman. It just meant going to a larger school, which means more people he had to see and talk to. Had he been his cousin Tino, it would've been easy for him to make friends, but he was shy and reserved, and didn't like to talk to new people. The only people he will know in school are Lukas, his brother, Mathias, said brother's boyfriend, Tino, his cousin, and Berwald, his Tino's boyfriend. They were all two years older than him though, so he was going to be alone, and the prospect of being alone didn't appeal to him. That's what he had thought of the night before, and had fallen asleep thinking of it, and woke up thinking of it, which got him in a bad mood when he was woken up by Lukas. So he was in a grumpy mood all morning, and during the walk to school, and he was even grumpier when they went in school and Lukas immediately left to go look for Mathias and the others, leaving Emil alone in a large crowd of people older and larger than he was.

Needless to say, he was shoved around, being ignored or not being noticed by his schoolmates, until he was yanked to the side of the hallway, which wasn't as crowded as the middle, by an Asian boy around his age who seemed a bit taller than him, like most people were. He had dark, choppy hair that fell to his chin, mysterious, golden brown eyes, and slightly thicker-than-average eyebrows. Emil blushed lightly when he noticed that the mysterious boy was holding his hand, and quickly pulled it back.

"W-who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at mystery boy, who gave him a blank look like his brother would have.

"I'm Leon." He said, holding his hand out for Emil to shake. He did so, but was still suspicious. Why did Leon just randomly pull him out of the middle of the hallway? As if he were a mind-reader, Leon answered his question.

"You looked like you needed help because you were, like, practically getting trampled out there, so I pulled you out." He said, picking up his bag which he must've set down when he pulled Emil out of the crowd. "Are you a freshman?" He asked, slinging his bag onto his back.

"Yeah." Emil nodded, not exactly sure where he was supposed to go, and Leon showed off his mind reading abilities again by taking Emil's arm and leading him in one direction.

"Come on. I'll show you the office, and they'll give you you're schedule." He said. Emil nodded, starting to wonder if Leon was a mind reader. He didn't notice where Leon was leading him, all he knew was that they were quickly weaving in and out of the crowd and soon reached their destination, even though they were walking the opposite way the crowd was going. "Here." He said when they stopped and had walked in.

"Thanks." The Icelander said, blushing lightly as he walked up to the secretary's desk and asked for his schedule. It was given to him and he walked back to the door, surprised to see Leon still there. "Why are you still here?" He asked, not sounding as harsh as he had wanted.

"Well, I, like, never got to know your name." He said in a monotone.

"Oh. Well, I'm Emil, and you can leave now." He said, glaring slightly at Leon, who smirked slightly at Emil.

"Hmmmm... I think I'll leave after I see your schedule." He said, holding his hand out for the paper in Emil's hand. Emil blushed lightly and shook his head.

"No. If I do you'll just stalk me." He said, frowning at Leon, who just smirked wider.

"And I'll just stalk you until you do." He said, his smirk growing wider. "Now, schedule please. The bell will ring in five minutes and I don't really want to be late on the first day of school." He said, smirking even wider when Emil, sighing in defeat, handed over the piece of paper which was his schedule. Leon's smirk turned into a grin of delight when he announced, "We, like, have all the same classes." He said, smiling at Emil as he handed the Icelandic boy's paper back. "That's, like, cool."

"No it's not." Emil snapped, glaring at him. "It just means you'll have more time to stalk me, which I won't let happen." He said, stomping off to his locker before Leon could catch up to him. Said Hong Konger shrugged his shoulders and laughed quietly when he saw that Emil was heading the wrong way. 'I'm guessing he, like, didn't go to the orientation last week.' He thought in his head, laughing quietly as he headed to his first class.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It was ten minutes into class when Emil finally showed up, telling the teacher that he had gotten lost and ended up wandering around the school until someone who was kind enough to help a lost freshman told him the way to class. The teacher told him it was fine, then instructed him to sit down in an empty desk, and the only empty desk happened to be the one right next to Leon's desk, which made Leon smirk and Emil groan. Emil nodded and went to sit down, sending Leon a glare as he passed him. Leon returned it with a small smile, bordering shyness, which made Emil do a double take, but when he looked back at Leon, the smile was gone and the dark-haired boy was facing the front again, his face an unreadable mask.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The two had made a telepathic agreement that they would walk together to their next classes, and the only reason Emil agreed to this was because he didn't want to be late to any more of his classes, and Leon agreed to it because he got to see more of Emil. This agreement continued on for the rest of the morning, until lunchtime. Emil had been hoping that he had lunch with his brother and cousin and their boyfriends, or that Leon had other friends he could bother, but that didn't seem probable. So far the only people he had seen Leon talk to was him, their teachers, and some other Asian kid who had hugged Leon from behind and began groping his chest, saying something about how Leon's "breasts" were his or something, and that made Emil blush, even though Leon didn't seem fazed by the action, and instead had shoved the boy away and continued walking.

They walked to the lunchroom together in silence, like most of their walks were. Emil soon figured out that Leon was more of the silent type and let others talk for him. Emil didn't mind, in fact, he preferred it. He wasn't much of a talker, but he didn't like people who talked too much, like Lukas's boyfriend. But the idiot makes Lukas happy, for some reason Emil cannot grasp, and that was fine with him. They got their lunches and Emil looked around for his "friends". He finds them sitting at a corner of the lunchroom, quite close to the exit, which would be good if one had to make a hasty retreat during a food fight or something in the cafeteria. Emil quickly headed over and sat down, and watched in slight horror as Leon sat down next to him. Everyone at the table turned to stare at Leon, who just sat there and stared back. Finally, Lukas turned to face Emil, glaring slightly.

"_Emil, hvem er dette_?" He asked his brother in Norwegian. (Emil, who is this?)

"_Han er en fyr i mine klasser, og han har vært ganske mye min guide hele dagen_." Emil answered in the same language, glaring slightly at Leon. (He's a guy in my classes, and he's been pretty much my guide all day.)

Lukas nodded and glanced over at Leon. "_Hva heter han_?" He asked. (What's his name?)

"_Han heter Leon_." Emil answered, noticing Leon look up slightly when he heard his name being said. (His name is Leon.)

"_Liker du ham_?" Lukas asked, eying Leon suspiciously. (Do you like him?)

Emil nearly spit out his drink in shock. "_Nei! Han er irriterende og han har vært stalking meg hele dagen_." He said, glaring at Leon, who just tried to look as innocent as he can. (No! He's annoying and he's been stalking me all day.) Leon cleared his throat and the two brothers turned to look at him.

"As much as I liked hearing you guys speak your magical fairy language, may I ask what you guys were, like, talking about?" He asked, smirking slightly when Emil glared at him even more when he referred to Norwegian being "fairy language."

"For your information, we were speaking Norwegian. _Not_ fairy language." He said, taking an indignant sip of his drink.

Leon shrugged. "Well how would I, like, know that you were speaking Norwegian. I've never heard anyone speak it before." He said, rolling his eyes at Emil, who glared even more at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. It's rude." He said, frowning at Leon.

"Kay. Whatever." He replied, taking a bite out of his lunch and looking away, making Emil more aggravated.

"Don't 'whatever' me." He said, trying to look angry but instead looking cute.

"Okay _mother_." Leon answered, a smirk on his face. Emil was about to yell at him but then realized that everyone at their table was looking at him, which made him blush and look down, nibbling quietly on his lunch. After a few minutes, they all started talking to each other, occasionally talking to Leon also, which surprised Emil, but he kept quiet, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

Instead, he was studying Leon's face. His hair frames his pale-ish face, and he had big, golden brown eyes that were blank and held no emotion like his brother's, and on top of those eyes were dark bushy eyebrows. Emil laughed quietly at how thick Leon's eyebrows were, then blushed when Leon turned to face him with an incredulous look on his face. Emil frowned and looked down, but not before he caught a glimpse of a blush on Leon's cheeks, which made him more curious about Leon.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The horrible first day of school finally ended, and once the bell rang Emil nearly sprinted out of the room, leaving Leon behind as he speed-walked to his locker. He didn't get lost this time, so he quickly put his stuff in his locker and grabbed his bookbag, glancing to the side then doing a double take when he saw Leon doing the same thing a few lockers away. 'Great. His locker is near mine.' He thought to himself, and blushed lightly when Leon looked up and sent him a small smile. Emil blushed even more when he realizes Leon smiled at him, not smirked, and he quickly looked away and shut his locker, walking to the exit doors and looking around for Lukas.

"Emil! Emil!" A familiar voice yelled and Emil turned and saw Mathias waving his arms above the crowd as he walked over to Emil, Lukas trailing close behind him. Emil walked over to them and stopped in front of them.

"What?" He asked, glaring slightly at Lukas's loud boyfriend.

"We have an after school activity, and I can't walk with you home." Lukas told Emil, looking guilty. "I'm sorry." He said, and Emil frowned also.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just walk home alone." He said, turning around and started to walk away.

Leon was with his brother and cousins in front of the school and he was looking around for a familiar silver-haired boy, and smiled slightlt when he saw him and he started walking to him, frowning slightly when he saw him walking with his head down and pouting cutely. Leon caught up and was walking next to him and smiled softly at Emil.

"Hey." He said quietly, blushing lightly. Emil looked up and was slightly surprised when he saw Leon walking next to him.

"What do you want now? Are you going to stalk me to my house now?" He asked, frowning slightly. Leon cringed slightly and looked at Emil sadly.

"Do you really think I'm a stalker?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "If you wanted me to leave you alone, all you had to do was say so." He said, then Emil noticed that even though he had acted cold towards Leon, he never once asked him to leave him alone or to even stop stalking him. Emil blushed lightly and glared at Leon.

"Well I couldn't do that, since I would've gotten lost." He said, and Leon smirked slightly.

"So you're saying that you, like, need me?" He teased, smirking at Emil, who blushed even more and glared at him.

"N-no. I don't need you. I don't even want you around me. Leave me alone." He said harshly, glaring at Leon, who looked crestfallen and hurt.

"O-oh. Sorry. I'll leave you alone then." He said, stopping and turning around to go back to his family, leaving Emil feeling guilty and sad that he was alone again. He sighed and watched Leon leave, and pouted slightly when Leon didn't even look back. He turned and continued walking, hoping that Leon would return to his usual self the next day.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The next few days at school were horrible for Emil. Leon wouldn't talk to him, Lukas, Mathias, Tino, and Berwald were always busy and rarely had time to talk to Emil, making him feel alone and insignificant. He was in gym class with Leon, changing back into his school clothes, trying not to look at Leon as he changed, but it seemed that Leon couldn't find his shirt so he stayed shirtless while he searched for it, making Emil blush each time he glanced over and saw his bare chest. After a few minutes, Leon sighed and walked over to Emil, who hurriedly pulled his shirt on and grabbed his stuff and was about to leave when Leon grabbed his arm.

"Have you, like, seen my shirt?" He asked, his eyes emotionless and bored looking. Emil blushed deeply and shook his head, trying to keep his eyes from looking at Leon's chest. Leon nodded and let go of Emil's arm and walked back to his gym locker, and Emil quickly rushed into the gym, his face still a deep firetruck red.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After school that day, Emil walked around the front of the school with a mission. He was going to get Leon to forgive him for being an ass and become friends with him. It's not like he wanted to. He was just getting lonely, and having Leon as a friend was better than being alone. At least, that's what he told himself when he started feeling sad whenever Leon would ignore him in class and in the halls.

Leon was standing with his brother and cousins by the entrance of the school, trying to ignore the pain in his chest that came from ignoring Emil for too long. He had pretended to lose his shirt in gym just so he had an excuse to go to Emil and talk to him. He was hoping to hear the Icelander's voice, but his efforts were in vain. Suddenly, he was yanked back and away from his family, much like he had yanked Emil out of the crowd on the first day of school. He turned around and was surprised to find said Icelander standing there, staring at his feet with a small pout. Leon fought to keep a straight face as he looked at Emil with blank eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked. Emil looked up at him, and Leon was surprised to see that he looked sad, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Emil.

"D-do you want to come over to my house later?" He asked quietly and shyly, looking back down at the ground. Leon stared at him with wide eyes, surprised with the question.

"W-what?" He asked, wondering if he'd gone deaf and was imagining things. Yeah that's probably what happened. And in five seconds Jackie Chan will jump out of the building and karate chop a tree, then the tree will turn into a narwhal and they will have a jousting match while Jackie is on his magical orange unicorn and... what? Leon frowned even more at that odd thought then shook his head slightly then returned his focus to Emil.

"I asked you if you want to come over to my house later." He repeated, blushing deeply and looking at the ground. Leon smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." Then he remembered he was supposed to be and, then added, "I had nothing to do anyway, and I guess being with you is better than being bored." He said, blushing lightly at Emil's lit up face.

"O-okay. Do you want to walk home with me or just come by later?" Emil asked. He was hoping to say he wanted to walk home with him, because he was worried that Leon wouldn't show up if he said he would come later. Luckily, Leon could read minds, so he said he would walk home with Emil. He smiled slightly and nodded as he started to walk.

Leon followed next to Emil, not really knowing what to say, since he was still shocked that Emil would invite him to his house.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Emil spoke up after a few minutes of walking in silence. He was blushing deeply and looking at the ground, much like he was when he asked Leon if he wanted to come over. Leon smiled softly at him and nodded.

"It's okay. Like, I wasn't really that mad." He said, blushing lightly as they walked.

"Yeah, but what I said was mean." Emil replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's okay. I, like, understand why you said it. I just wish you weren't so harsh." He said, wincing slightly at the memory. Emil looked at Leon with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I didn't... I didn't really mean what I said." He told Leon, blushing lightly. Leon smiled at him and slid his arm into his.

"It's okay. Since we'll be, like, best friends now." He said, smiling slightly at Emil, who blushed deeply, but smiled back.

"Yeah. Best friends." He said, resting his head on Leon's shoulder as they walked.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_**Extended Ending:**_

Lukas and Yao watched as their little brothers walked him together, staring at the two in shock when they saw the normally emotionless and stoic (in Leon's case) boys smile at each other.

"What the heck?" They whispered at the same time.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Ta-da! Did ya like it? It was longer than the other one, probably because I couldn't figure out how to end it. So here's a super long one-shot. You're welcome. And if you are wondering, yes I did have to add the scene with shirtless Hong Kong. It was necessarry.**


	3. SpainxReader Taking A Nap

You were on your way to your frind, Antonio's, house to help him with something after he texted you for your help. Although you weren't sure what he needed help on, you decided to be a good friend and go over to help you arrived at his house, you walked up to the front door and raised your hand to knock on it, waiting for Antonio to answer. After standing and waiting for a few minutes, Antonio opened the door, holding a box of tomatoes against his hips.

"Oh hola (y/n)!" He said, smiling brightly at you and moving away from the door to let you in. "I didn't expect you to come so soon, but thnks for coming over!" He said, smiling happily at you.

"No problem Toni." You say, smiling back at him as you walk in. "So what did you need help with?"

"I'll explain later, because I need to bring these to Lovi or else he will get mad." He said, smiling as he walked to the open door. "Feel free to do whatever you like. I should be back in about an hour, maybe less. See ya!" He said as he left, shutting the door behind blink in surprise, then shrug.

"Okay then..." You say as you look around, wondering what you should do. Your eyes spy the couch as you yawn quietly. You were pretty tired, since you had to wake up early in order to make it the Antonio's house, and you didn't get much sleep the night before. You walked over to the couch and lay down, planning to only have a short nap, but soon blackness took over and you fell asleep.

You woke up after a while due to the feeling of something crawling over your face. "Mhjdjhskbuiwdc..." you groaned, sitting up. As you did so, there was the sound of quiet thumps of something hitting the couch. You rub your eyes and open them, then blinked in surprise and rubbed them again to make sure you weren't dreaming still. There were little baby sea turtles surrounding you, and some were on you, which explains the feeling of something crawling on your face. While you stared at them in surprise, the front door opened and in walked Antonio, who stared in surprise at his turtle-covered living room.

"Uh... (y/n)... what happened?" He asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't know." You answer. "I took a nap on your couch and when I woke up I was surrounded by baby sea turtles." You say, shrugging then yelping as a few of the turtles almost fall off your shoulders, but managing to catch them before they fell.

"Oh." The Spaniard said, setting down the empty box that once held tomatoes and carefully making his way over to the couch, trying not to step on any turtles on his way. When he finally reached the couch, he moved some turtles away so he could sit next to you and smiled. "I think they look cute." He said, smiling widely. You smile and nod in agreement.

"They are..." You say quietly, picking one up and running your finger over its shell. Antonio looks up at you and smiles softly.

"But they aren't as cute as you though." He said, making you blush as red as one of the tomatoes he and Lovino loved.

"Y-you're just saying that." He say, looking down to try and hide your blush.

"I am telling the truth, _mi querida_." He said, lightly pecking the tip of your nose. You blush even deeper from the statement and the kiss, bringing your hands up to cover your red cheeks. Apparently, Antonio didn't like that so he pulled your hands down and smiled at you.

"You look so cute when you blush, (y/n)." He said, pecking both your cheeks. You blush more (how is that possible?) and look down.

"Th-thanks." You say quietly, smiling shyly and biting your lip. Antonio smiles and wrap his arms around you, making you look up in surprise. When you do, you find yourself looking into Antonio's big green eyes, which entranced you. You found yourself moving closer, and soon felt Antonio's lips brush against yours, and you blush and close your eyes, gently pressing your lips against his. You feel him smile slightly against your lips and kiss back.

You smile slightly and wrap your arms around his neck, moving closer. It was a magical moment, and you wanted it to last forever. Unfortunately, the human body's need for air was getting in the way, and you pulled back after a while to breath, blushing deeply and hiding your face in the crook of Antonio's neck.

"_Te amo, (y/n)."_ Antonio whispered, kissing your hair. You smile against his neck and you feel butterflies in your stomach from hearing the words coming from him.

_"Te amo, Antonio."_ You whisper back, smiling softly and kissing his cheek. Who knew taking a nap would lead to kissing Antonio?

* * *

**I wrote a new one! Yay! Please vote/like/comment on this or the others :)**

**_Mi querida_****- my dear**

**_Te amo-_**** I love you**


	4. PoLiet Take Care of My People

**So I had an idea for a one shot or maybe even a seires of one-shots, and I might write some more if you guys like. Here's the summary for the one-shots idea:**

**We all know what happened before in history: wars, epidemics, fights, etc. But what we don't know is what might have happened if those events didn't end like that. What if Paul Revere never came to warn the militia men that the British were coming? What if the Axis Powers won WWII instead of the Allies? What if... there is another universe where these things /did/ happen?**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Poland watched from a window in a basement of a building as German planes bombed what was left of his country. He was weak and dying, tears streaming down his face from the pain, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He could hear his people's terrified screams as they all died, and wondered what would happen to him when this was over.

"Poland! Come here. You need to rest." Lithuania said, walking over and taking Poland's arm and trying to pull him back to the bed. The Polish nation shook his head and continued watching the bombs fall outside. Lithuania sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Poland come on. You need to rest so you can regain your strength." He said, trying to drag Poland back to the cot. Poland pulled away and glared at the Lithuanian.

"'Regain my strength?' Lithuania you don't need to lie to me. I'm going to die. I know that. Germany has destroyed all my land and now he's going to kill all my people and I can't do anything about it!" He yelled, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks as Lithuania stared at him with his mouth open. Finally, he managed to think of something to say.

"You're not going to die Poland." He said firmly, but Poland just shook his head and let out a pained sob.

"It hurts Liet. All my people are dying and I'm getting more and more tired each second." He said, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. "I know I'm dying. And I know I can't do anything about it. But the least I can do is watch." He turned back to the window, gripping the window sill tightly to help him stay upright. Lithuania stared at him in shock, then wrapped his arms around Poland's waist and buried his head in his chest.

"I-I don't want you to die!" He said, crying quietly into Poland's chest. Poland held back a sob and wrapped his arms around Lithuania and pulled him close.

"I- I don't l-like want to d-die either. I s-still haven't tried o-out all the clothes in the w-world." He said, smiling slightly and trying to lighten the mood. Lithuania looked up and saw Poland crying more and he pulled him into a hug.

"H-how long do you th-think you have l-l-left?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I have long." He said, wiping away some of his tears.

"Then I'm gonna stay with you until the end." Lithuania said, pulling Poland closer and burying his nose in Poland's shoulder, trying to hide his tears. Poland did the same and looked out at the window, then to the floor. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before Poland started fading. He felt himself dissolving and before he was gone, he whispered a quiet "I love you" in Lithuania's ear. Soon he disappeared and Lithuania was left, holding empty air in his arms. "Poland! Poland where are you!" He called, looking around frantically. "No, no he can't be gone yet. That wasn't long enough!" He said, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor. He searched every centimeter of the small room they had hid in before collapsing and curling into a ball by the window where they stood last. "Poland." He sobbed, holding his hands over his chest where he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He stayed there, sobbing and crying for his lost friend, for hours after the Polish nation had died.

When he finally stood up and looked outside, he saw that the bombs had stopped, and the land was barren and flat, destroyed by the bombs that had killed Poland. He saw a movement in the distance, slowly growing taller as if someone was walking out from underground. He gasped and wiped his tears away and ran out of the room and up the steps and out of the building. When he for out, he saw people emerging from under buildings and shelters, crying for their country and their lost countrymen. Lithuania held back a sob as he looked at the barren wasteland that used to be a country. "Poland..." He whispered quietly, a small sob escaping his lips. He feels the tears start to fall again, dripping onto the dirt in front of him. Around him, people are walking around, picking up trash and debris from the destroyed buildings and...wait, what are they doing with them? Lithuania looks up and watches as the survivors pile up whatever they could find and make crude little shelters and homes. Some were clearing away trash from the buildings left standing and bringing out whatever they could salvage and piling it up to use later on. As Lithuania watched, he soon realized what they were doing. They were rebuilding Poland.

"Hey Liet! Are you gonna just like, stand there or are you gonna help?" A bloody, dirty Poland asked, coming out of the building Lithuania had just been in with some supplies in his arms. "Poland!" Lithuania yelled, running to him and wrapping his arms around the other nation.

"You're alive!" He said.

"Yes, but I'm not strong. I guess I will, like, have to rest to regain my strength." He said with a faint smirk. "Now come on. My people need our help." He said, walking off and piling up whatever he found. Lithuania smiled and ran back inside the building to grab some supplies and Poland smiled softly as he watched, tears slowly falling down his face. "I wish I was alive." He whispered quietly, smiling softly at Lithuania as he came back.

"Poland, how are you still alive?" He asked.

"No time to talk now." Poland replied, trying to hold back a sob but smiling at Lithuania. The Lithuanian saw the tears and noticed that Poland was kind of see-through.

"Poland...are you... still dead?" He asked. Poland bit his lip and nodded. Lithuania's eyes widened and tears gathered in his eyes. "H-how? You're okay though. You're people are alive and they're already rebuilding. You can't be dead!" He said, wrapping his arms around Poland.

"I-I don't know how either. But I need you to promise me something before I disappear again." He said, holding Lithuania's shoulders and looking him in the eye. "I need you to look after my people, now that I can't do it myself. I need you to make sure they will be okay. Can you do that?" He asked, tears falling down his cheeks. Lithuania nodded and hiccupped quietly.

"Y-yes." He said. Poland smiled and pulled Lithuania into a hug.

"Thank you. I have to go now. Be strong Liet. _Kocham cię_." He said, hugging Lithuania as he started fading away.

"I-I will. _Aš tave myliu_." He said, burying his face into Poland's shoulder as he felt him disappear. Soon, he was just clutching empty air and he looked around, crying quietly. He bit his lip and looked around, his eyes landing on the large pile the people had already made, then to the small pile by his feet that he and Poland made. He lifted up his and Poland's supplies and walked to the larger pile, setting them down and stepping back. "Don't worry Poland. I will make sure that when we rebuild your country, it will be the most beautiful country of them all." He whispered, going off to help with the rebuilding, his heart heavy with the loss of his friend.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Suckish ending sucks.**

**Did anyone else almost cry? Cuz I did. Anyway ****_Kocham cię_**** means I love you in Polish and ****_Aš tave myliu_**** means I love you too in Lithuanian. Please vote/like/comment. I will take requests for this AU for certain events if you guys want. **


	5. AmericaxReader Pool Fun

"Do you think this is enough water?" You asked your friend, Alfred. You were helping him set up a kiddie pool for his cousin, Peter. He looked over your shoulder, and shook his head.

"A bit more _(Y/N)_." He replied, doing whatever he was doing. All of a sudden, you felt something cold go down your shirt.

"Eek!" You scream and spin around, forgetting that you still had the hose. As you spun around, you 'accidentally' sprayed Alfred with the hose.

"This is war!" He yelled, taking the hose from you and drenching you with it.

"No! Alfred!" You laughed and shoved him into the almost full kiddie pool. He fell in on his butt, looking stunned from the impact. You giggled and he gave you an evil look.

"Dude, you're gonna pay." He says, and grabs the front of your shirt, pulling you towards him. You screamed and fell on top of him, so that you were both laying down on the pool. Alfred smiled at you. "_(Y/N)_, has anyone told you that your eyes are really pretty?" He asked, making you blush. You shale your head and he puts a lock of your _(h/c)_ hair behind your ear. "Well they are really pretty." He paused, then blushed. "Just like you." Your face turned as red as a Spanish tomato, and you looked away.

"I-I, Alfred, u-um..." You stutter, and blush even more. Suddenly, you felt something warm brush your cheek and turn to see what it was, and _BAM_! You were kissing Alfred. His eyes were still open, reflecting surprise and happiness as you guys kissed. He pulled away as quickly as he kissed you, and his face was as red as yours.

"I-I'm sorry, _(Y/N)_." He said. "I've had a crush on you since as long as I remember, and I know I had just ruined our relationship because you probably don't like me back, and—" You cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He seemed shocked at first, but started to kiss back. He licked your bottom lip tentatively, and you opened your mouth, granting him access. You stayed like that until you pulled away to take a breath.

"Hey Alfred, guess what." You said to the blonde underneath you.

"What?" He asked.

You lean in to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too _(Y/N)_." Alfred said and kissed you. Just as it was gonna get heated, you heard a childish "Ew!" from behind you. You both turn and see Peter standing there, looking at both of you in disgust.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked us. Alfred nodded and Peter smiled. "I knew you liked her. Its pretty obvious because you always talk about her and you even say her name in you sleep and—" Alfred shut him up with a glare and turned to me.

"Don't listen to him. I only occasionally talk about you and I never say your name in my sleep." He lied, his face a bright red. You laugh and kiss him again.

"It's okay. I know you dream about me all the time." He blushed but kissed me again.

"Can you guys kiss somewhere else so I can play in my pool?" Peter asked and we got up and he led you under a tree and you both talked about your first date and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Just a one shot I wrote before and found on my phone. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :3


End file.
